The present invention relates to a two-color copying machine which utilizes two thermal-transfer-type recording mediums of different recording colors for effecting two-color thermal transfer recording.
There have heretofore been known electrostatic photographic two-color copying machines for recording pictures in two colors, such as red and black for example. Such two-color copying machines have a set of electrostatic recording drums or sheet members on which are formed respective electrostatic latent images, which images are then developed with toners of respective hues. The toner images thus produced are transferred, without causing color shifting, onto a sheet of recording paper, and are then thermally fixed to produce a recorded picture. While such a conventional two-color copying machine can produce a number of copies by repeatedly exposing one original document, the copying machine is disadvantageous in that it consumes a great amount of electrical power in thermally fixing the toner image to the recording paper. Since the fixing device of the prior copying machine radiates a large quantity of heat, a heat-shielding mechanism is required to protect other machine parts from such radiated heat, with the result that the overall size of the machine is quite large and it is also expensive to construct.